


dreams last so long (even after you’re gone)

by grumkin_snark



Series: Comment Fics [16]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumkin_snark/pseuds/grumkin_snark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I miss you.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	dreams last so long (even after you’re gone)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scathach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scathach/gifts).



> Prompt: [50 words, I miss you.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/686849.html?thread=90238977#t90238977)

It hits her hard, sometimes, his absence.

When her son grins and it’s _him_ —

When the storms roll in and she hears the echoes of his whispers—

When her wedding ring reminds her of how a week was all it took to make her a wife, and then a widow.


End file.
